


D.A.D (Double Agent Dib) Chapter 1: Kids Are Annoying

by VixenFeather



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: AU, Double Agent Dib, Gen, Pre-Established Friendship, invader dib
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28516332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VixenFeather/pseuds/VixenFeather
Summary: An AU in which Dib befriends an escaped Vortian scientist, who helps him travel to Irk in disguise to gather info. Zim hasn't yet been sent to Earth, so he comes into the mix once we get to Irk in later chapters. Chapter 1/?.
Relationships: Dib/Original Vortian Character (platonic)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	D.A.D (Double Agent Dib) Chapter 1: Kids Are Annoying

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first actual fanfic, though I have roleplayed for many years. I'm sorta nervous about posting it, so please don't be too harsh!

"Are you SURE this will work?"   
Dib peers around the other's shoulder, staring quizzically at the contraption being built. 

A grease-stained cloth is raised to the brow of the tired tinkerer as he works, a sigh escaping him.

"Dib, I have worked on designing and building technology far beyond even your father's comprehension. When there's a flaw in Vortian tech, it's on purpose. Luckily for you, I consider you an ally." 

Dal'Nar was a strange man. Short, greyish-purple, with small piercing eyes that darted around nervously at every unknown sound. 

He was also an alien. The only alien Dib had ever successfully caught. 

Dib nods slowly at that. "Well, yeah. You're my only friend, really. You're helping me with my entire life's purpose!" He strikes a pose, then pauses, a sheepish smile spreading across his face. "Even though I...sorta trapped you...and nearly outted you to my entire civilization…" 

Dal'Nar shakes his head. "The fact you reconsidered after hearing my story is why I still humor you with these toys…" 

This gets an offended huff out of Dib. "They're not toys! They're essential tools in my finally proving to the people of Earth that aliens exist! I've been trying for YEARS to show the world that Cryptozoology is a valid science. It's just been...more difficult than it really should be…" 

Dal'Nar doesn't respond, flipping down his welding helmet. A thin trail of smoke drifts across the desk as he solders together wires and delicate electronics. Humans had such limited access to technology, that he'd had to incorporate some materials from his own ship. He wasn't about to tell the kid that though...

Dib watches anxiously, chewing his lip. "Is it done yet?" He leans forwards, carelessly encroaching on the other's personal space. 

"You have the patience of a Dhukinac, boy. No, I'm missing an important element. Though I would hazard a guess your father may have it…" Dal'Nar turns to the child. "Would you do me a favor then, and retrieve it from his lab for me?" 

Dib cocks his head. "Oh, uh, sure? What is it you need?" 

He hadn't been in his father's lab in weeks. And since it was constantly changing to fit the experiment of the day, he had a feeling this might be a challenge. 

"I'm in need of a Quantum Conversion Coil. Doesn't have to be a big one, in fact the smaller the better in this particular situation." Dal'Nar gently blows some soot off the tool he's holding. 

Dib rubs the back of his neck. "Yeah that sounds like something my dad would have...and you just need one?" 

"Just one." The alien glances back at the boy. "Are you up for the task, then?" 

Dib clenches his fist, determination written upon his face. "I'm up for it! I'll be right back with your quantum conversion...thingy!" He heads for the door, snatching up his briefcase with a grin. 

"And purchase me some snacks while you're out, boy! I've become quite tired of...beans…" The scientist shudders and returns to his work, another trail of smoke and sparks floating past his face.


End file.
